As The Shadows Close In
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: After the Final Battle Harry sinks into a depression, his friend's are ignoring him, Remus has dissapeared, due to the many Werewolf hunter's and the Boy-Who-Lived is feeling like he saved the world for nothing. SLASH, Angryattheworld Harry. ON HOLD


**Title: When The Shadow's Close In**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine... all I own is the document on which I wrote this fic...**

**Summery: After the Final Battle Harry sinks into a depression, his friend's are ignoring him, Remus has disappeared, due to the many Werewolf hunter's and the Boy-Who-Lived is feeling like he saved the world for nothing. SLASH, Angryattheworld Harry. H/D and maybe some S/R R&R!**

**Authoress' Note's: I Feel like writing a angst/sad fic... feeling a bit down so... here's this fic!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter One: The War is Over... _yay..._

Voldemort was dead, the Wizarding World was saved and everyone was happy. Happy. Happy. Bloody happy. Harry Potter huffed, _happy_. That was something he hadn't felt in a while. The-Boy-Who-Lived turned away from his two so called best friend's who were kissing in the shade of a the Beach tree with a dark look of disgust. Harry himself was sitting a little ways away from them. Although not so far away that he was in the sun. Which was unnaturally hot for this time of year.

But where was I, oh yes. The entire magical world being happy and cheerful while their Saviour was wallowing in self pity and rejection. Why you may ask, well it probably comes as no surprise when I say Ron and Hermione are blissfully in horrible love and Harry is stuck to sit on the side line's and hope they will both un stick themselves from each other and pay attention to him for a change.

But he had been wishing for the same thing over and over for a few month's now. And so far his friend's had turned their Trio into a Duo. It sucked. In fact it sucked so much Harry found himself hoping they would have a huge fight and end up hating each other, going back to fighting and being with him all day. Instead of sucking on each other's face's and completely forgetting about their best friend who had almost near died trying to save them from that demented loony Voldemort.

Harry had no one, he had come to realize. No one cared about him and no one bloody well gave a fuck that he saved them all. I mean did he have to? No. He could've joined Voldemort or let the fruit cake take care of them all. That would've taken care of all his problem's. But Harry knew that never would've happened and he found himself feeling awfully guilty for thinking such thing's. But still. He had no one. That much was true. Sirius was long gone. His spirit trapped behind that bloody veil. Harry was still trying to come to term's that his godfather wasn't coming back. There must be some way to bring him back and Harry would not stop until he found it.

Lupin or Remus as Harry has started to call him had disappeared after the final battle. Harry thought it must have something to do with everyone giving him a hard time about his whole werewolf thing. Though _hard time_, is kind of un understatement. The whole situation had grown much worse since the rise of Voldemort, who had told the Wizarding world through one of his Death Eater's that they (The werewolves) would help him on his rise to power and so on and so forth. People had actually started _hunting_ them and Lupin had gone into hiding never to be seen or heard of again. Which hurt Harry to no end. Remus was the last thing Harry had to a father figure and he had buggered off somewhere!. With out so much as a good bye.

But as much as Harry wanted to hate him, he knew he never could. Remus had a perfectly good reason for wanting to disappear. And it was selfish of Harry to call Lupin heartless for wanting to stay alive. And Harry would welcome him back with open arms if the werewolf ever decided to come home.

_Home._

Now that was another thing Hermione and Ron had and he didn't. A loving home to go to during the holiday's. Sure he could go to The Burrow. But Harry didn't want to anymore. He was sick of Ron, sick of Mrs Weasley treating him like child and he was sick of... well just about everything.

Harry closed his bright green eyes and gritted his teeth in anger. Blocking out the image of his his best friend's snogging.

Sometimes he hated everyone and everything. He hated the student's at school who spent their time laughing and talking with their friend's. He hated going to Hogsmead. Hated seeing all those happy face's. Hated seeing teenager's having a good time while he wasn't. Hated Ron and Hermione for being in love and ignoring him and hated everything bloody thing in this unfair and happy world.

Everyone, that is. But one Draco Malfoy.

Oh yes. Draco had earned Harry's respect as being the only one who seemed more miserable then himself. The Final Battle had taken it's toll on Malfoy. And the entire Malfoy family. Lucius Malfoy had been killed by someone in The Order during the final battle. (Harry hated the Final Battle as well). And Draco's mother ................ . Had been sent to prison. Being a Death Eater herself. Malfoy Manor had been damaged _during_ the battle and was being repaired.His friend's had all buggered off after the Final Battle with their DE parent's and the only Slytherin's left where Blaise Zabini, a few third and first year's and Draco him self. So Draco Malfoy had no where to go and no one to love him. Ron, being a stupid moron, thought that this was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to anybody in the entire history of the world and never failed to taunt Draco about his mis-fortune. Although, Malfoy still reminded Ron that he was still, better looking, richer, smarter and had better taste in clothes then the red head and didn't seem to be affected by Ron's poor attempts at revenge at all.

Harry, being in his seventh year at Hogwarts was very much relieved to be leaving the place. When he left school Harry wanted to go in search for Remus and help him fight for werewolf rights. Being an Aurors didn't have it's appeal like it did in his fourth and fifth year's. Harry didn't think he could take another year of fighting evil and doing it for a living didn't sound very enjoyable. He'd had his fill of deranged wizard's bent on taking over the world. And wanted to live a quiet life by himself.

Dumbledore was probably the only person besides Draco who Harry still liked. The old man had this thing about understanding everything and anything and gave Harry his space when he needed it and seemed to know when the boy needed to blow off steam, cry, talk and laugh. He knew what to say and when to say it. And knew Harry wanted nothing to do with the Wizarding world anymore. The old headmaster had a hunch that it had lost it's _spark_ so to speak in young Harry's eyes. He no longer thought the this world was the best thing to have ever happened to him. If anything it was the worst. Harry had been thrown into this world where everyone expected him to rise up against Voldemort and kill him, forcing him to grow up 9 year's before he needed too. And after that had been done, Harry had sunk back into the shadow's out of the lime light and away from the fame.

Life just wasn't fun anymore. Nothing ever seemed to go right for him and Harry wished he had _someone_ to go to. Someone too hold him, kiss him and take away all of the stress, anger and depression. If only for a little while.

"I hate my life," Harry muttered, giving a sideways glance to Ron and Hermione who had stopped kissing, but where facing each other, smiling in that sickly stupid lovey dovey way. Completely oblivious to their friend's glare. "I'm going for a walk," He told them. But for all the response he got he should've told the tree.

Standing up Harry turned and strode off to ward's the Forbidden Forest.

-------------------------------------------------------

I was cranky and angry at the world when I wrote this, and I had a trying time finding the document again, so I could post it :) But yeah, more stuff too come!!! Here's a little question for you all!! Do you think I should bring Sirius back? Stupid question? Yes probably... but yeah... review please and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
